Many types of electronic devices, such as smart phones, gaming devices, computers, watches, and the like, include input devices, such as buttons or switches to receive user input. Often, these input buttons or switches may include a tactile element to provide feedback to a user as he or she provides input to the button. However, as electronic devices become smaller, space available for buttons and switches, especially those that compress, becomes smaller. Moreover, many buttons and switches for electronic devices may require movable or electronic components and thus require sealing elements to prevent fluids or the like from entering into the enclosure and damaging the electrical components. These sealing elements may increase the size of the space required for the button or may not seal effectively. Therefore, there is a need for buttons and switches that can provide input for electronic devices that can operate in a reduce area and seal the enclosure.